


The Pride in Friendships

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and i love me some empire siblings, and yes this is the modern au because thats all i write, hi yes i love their friendship, joygaytrash, the modern nein, they have reach peak sibling energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: A look at Caleb's and Beau's friendship
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: The Modern Nein [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Kudos: 34





	The Pride in Friendships

Beau had a habit of sneaking out at night to see her friends; especially Caleb. Her dad didn't like him because of what his parents do for a living so that fueled Beau so sneak out to see him whenever she could. Beau wasn't going to let her dad stand in the way of their friendship. 

Caleb was probably the only one who really got Beau. He understood her motives behind her choices and why she acted like the way she did. That's why he was her best friend. 

Right now, Beau carefully stepped out of her window onto the roof. She quietly closed the window then made her way over to the edge of the roof; near the roof was a tree. She quickly and carefully climbed her way down the tree, successfully landing on the ground. Beau used that tree to easily get from the second floor to the ground floor without actually going through the house, lowering her chances of getting caught. 

Beau sneaked her way to the garage, opening the side door away from the house and stepping in. Leaving the door open behind her, Beau went over to her bike and grabbed it. She pushed it out of the garage before closing the door. Beau pushed her bike around the side of her house and onto the sidewalk, glancing at it once more before hopping on. 

It didn't take Beau long till she was on the road, pedaling as quick as she could. It did take Beau a while to get to Caleb's since he lived on the edge of the city and she lived in the suburbs. But Beau didn't mind; she enjoyed the quiet bike rides. It gave her a break from the constant nagging of her father. 

After 20 minutes of biking, Beau finally got to the small home. She hopped her bike and pushed it up the driveway with ease, nudging the kick stand down with her foot. Beau went up to the front down and knelt down, retrieving the key from under the welcome mat and unlocking the door before returning the key. 

"Caleb! I'm here!" Beau exclaimed as she stepped inside, letting the door closed behind her. 

"I am in the bathroom! Give me a moment, ja?!" Caleb yelled from down the hallway. Beau laughed a little and flopped down on the couch, waiting for Caleb to finish up. 

A few moments later, Caleb emerged from the hallway, wiping his washed hands on his sweater as he sat by Beau. "So, what brings you to my home at nearly ten at night?" Caleb asked. 

"The usual bs, you hobo," Beau answered, looking over at him from her phone. Caleb chuckled softly, gently punching Beau in the shoulder. Beau laughed as well while she softly shoved Caleb. This was their weird way of showing they cared for each other, by lightly hitting or pushing the other while joking around. 

After a couple of minutes of lounging on the couch, Caleb got up to grab them snacks from the kitchen and to grab something else. This left Beau to her thoughts; what was this other thing Caleb was grabbing? Is it something good or bad? 

Beau's thoughts were cut short when she heard Caleb come back into the room. In one hand, he had a plate of snacks that had been nicely organized. In the other hand, he was holding a white box, much like the ones you generally get on Christmas that always have clothes in them. 

"Do you like, enjoy organizing everything?" Beau jokingly asked as Caleb placed the plate on the coffee table. 

"Sometimes, ja. But not always," Caleb answered, putting the box off to the side for now. Beau glanced over at the box as she grabbed herself some of the snacks, eating the food slowly as she processed her thoughts. 

Something had to be in there obviously, unless Caleb finally picked up on pranking people from Jester, then that would suck. But Beau wasn't going to ask any questions yet, for now. She would just wait and see if Caleb would reveal what's in the box. 

After waiting awhile and enjoying the food, Beau got tired of waiting. 

"So like, what's in the box?" She asked, motioning over to it. 

"Oh, I'm glad you asked," Caleb answered in a giddy tone, almost like he was waiting for Beau to ask as he grabbed the box and placed it on his lap, "I got you a little something and I know deep down that you will love it."

"You got me something?" Beau asked again while Caleb handed her the box. (More like shoved it in her hands, Caleb seemed really excited about this). 

Caleb nodded. "Ja, now open it up, you nerd."

Beau rolled her eyes and took off the lid then tossed it somewhere in the room. She dug through the tissue paper a bit before stopping in her tracks, her eyes widened with shock. 

Inside the box, was a neatly folded up lesbian flag. The various shades of orange and pink stood out against the white box. This flag was clearly brand new; the colors were very bright and there wasn't a single tear or loose thread in sight. 

"Caleb, you didn't," Beau said, looking up at him, the shocked expression not leaving her face yet. 

"I did. It took me a bit to find because I had to look online but Jester was great he- whoa!" 

Caleb was taken back when Beau threw herself at him, her arms around his neck and her face practically in his shoulder. It took him a bit to process that Beau was hugging him and he happily returned the hug when he heard a sniffle from Beau. 

"Are you crying, Beau?" Caleb questioned, pulling away from the hug and looking at her. Surely enough, Beau was crying. Only a little though, like, she just started the waterworks. 

"He-Hell yeah I am! I'm so fucking happy, Caleb! I-I can finally go to pride with my own flag and not have to borrow one!" Beau exclaimed, the happy tears quickly streaming down her cheeks. 

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle a little as he pulled Beau into another hug. He smiled softly when he felt Beau hug him back. 

"Well, I'm glad I was able to make your dream into a reality, Beau," He said, rubbing her back. 

"I'm go-gonna get you back for this, you do-dork," Beau claimed as she looked up at him, smiling through her tears. 

"Oh I know you will, I do not doubt it," Caleb replied, making them both laugh. 

\---

"Beauregard, I think I'm bisexual,"

Beau's eyes snapped up at Caleb as she finished taking a bite of her apple. 

"Oh?" She asked, raising her eyebrow a little. 

"Ja, I've been thinking about it a lot and I have come to the conclusion that I most likely bisexual," Caleb answered as he fiddled with a loose string on his sweater, his eyes looking down at the grass. He was nervous about something and Beau could tell. 

"Well, I'm glad that you came out to me and I'll gladly support you till the day I die but you seem nervous, so spill. What's up?" She questioned. 

Caleb didn't respond right away, his eyes staying focused on the ground as he kept fiddling with the loose string. 

"Do you think that bisexual people are inheritly cheaters, Beau?" Caleb asked as he finally looked up at her. 

"Hell no. Bi people aren't cheaters and whoever says otherwise has a stick in their ass," Beau replied. 

"But I heard some people in a class say other-," He started to say, only to get cut off by his best friend. 

"Caleb motherfucking Widogast, everyone is capable of cheating, no matter our sexuality, gender, race, you name it. Just because you're bi doesn't mean you're an automatic cheater and if you don't think otherwise I'm gonna beat you with my staff until you get it through that thick skull of your's," Beau stated, staring Caleb down. 

He stared at her for a few moments, unsure of what to say until he finally formulated the words, "That's the most threatening way I've ever heard you validate someone."

"Good. Now, how about we ditch school for the rest of the day to buy you a flag and celebrate you? Because that's a good reason to celebrate," She suggested, her usual mischievous grin on her face. 

"I would love that, Beau. Let's do it," Caleb said, standing up from his spot. Beau practically hopped up from her spot and grabbed her bag, rushing to Caleb's truck with him. 

They spend the next few hours doing exactly what Beau suggested. 

First stop was a small flag shop downtown, where everyone could get any flag. Pride flags included. Beau made Caleb stay in the truck while she went inside to get him a flag. 

(She wanted to surprise him like he surprised her. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise to Caleb since he already knew but he wasn't going to ruin her fun.) 

Beau came back about fifteen minutes later with a box in hand and got back in the truck. She grinned as she offered the box to Caleb. 

"One bi flag for one bi teen," She announced, making herself laugh a little. 

Caleb laughed as well as he opened the box, looking at the flag inside. 

The bisexual flag in the box was nicely folded like the lesbian flag, no loose thread or holes to be seen. The stripes on the flag looked like they were made out of cat paws. 

Caleb loved his new flag and happily hugged Beau, making her almost fall against the truck door before she hugged back, both of them laughing a little. 

They then went to various fast food places, eating whatever food they could in the restaurant's parking lot. The music from the radio was loud as Caleb and Beau sang to whatever song came on off key on purpose. 

The two ended the evening stopping at an empty park, taking seats on the swings. 

"Today was a good day," Beau stated, resting her head against the chain. 

"Ja, it was. Possibly one of my favorites," Caleb added as he swung himself forward a little, "But in all honesty, thank you for today, Beauregard. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anything for the coolest nerd in the world and my best friend," She said, looking at him with a smile, "Besides, what's friendship without having each other's back, ya know?"

"Ja, I know," Caleb sighed, smiling to himself. 

They watched the sun set before setting off for home. Caleb dropped Beau off at home before he headed home himself, being greeted by Frumpkin once he got there. 

That day was a good day, and in Caleb's mind, there was never going to be a day to top it. 

\---

Years after high school have passed.

Caleb and Beau were on the rooftop of the apartments Caleb lived in with their friends around them. All of them were decked out in their respective pride gear as they watched the pride parade roll down the street. 

Beau had her lesbian flag on like a cape, it moving like one whenever a gust of wind came by. Caleb had his bisexual flag on like a skirt, with black pants and black shirt to go with it. 

"You know, today is a good day. Even better than the last," Caleb said after he leaned over to Beau, nudging her with his elbow. 

She rolled her eyes and laughed, nudging him back. "Any day with you is a good day, you dork," Beau replied, grinning at him. 

"The same to you, nerd," Caleb replied back, smiling. 

They broke into a quick laughing fit before going back to cheering with their friends on the rooftop with their arms linked together and stood side by side, like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
